Spa Day
by Blue Tagg
Summary: Fru Fru takes Judy and Mrs Otterton out for a spa treatment, but it's also Judy's first spa treatment. A.N. This is my very first published fanfic ever, I hope you enjoy it and please give me a review. P.S. Zootopia is owned by Disney
1. Three days off

**A.N. Hello, I'm Blue Tagg and this was my first fanfiction that I wrote on here. I decidied to make some changes to make it better. I do not own Zootopia, it is owned by Disney.**

* * *

In Zootopia Savannah Central, Judy Hopps was given three days off by Chief Bogo (but she wasn't very happy about it). She was currently in her wardrobe sized apartment just sitting on her bed reading a book.

"I hate time off," Judy mumbled to herself in boredom.

Just then her phone rang, and she put her book down and picked up her phone.

"Hello," Judy said as she answered the phone.

"Hi, Judy," said a high voice from the other side. It was Fru Fru, daughter of Tundratown Crime Boss, Mr Big.

"Hi, Fru Fru. How's baby Judy?" Judy asked her Shrew friend. Judy was the godmother of Fru Fru's baby daughter, whom she was named after Judy saved her life.

"Baby Judy is fine. Still cute as ever," Fru Fru answered. "I'm calling to ask how you're doing."

"I'm fine. Chief Bogo gave me three days off so I'm just sitting here doing nothing," Judy answered with a dull expression on her face.

"Well, you've been working hard for the ZPD, you deserve some time off," Fru Fru stated.

"I don't think I can Fru," Judy answered her friend. "There could be trouble right now."

"Sweetie, let those on duty handle it, you need to relax," Judy insisted.

"Maybe your right," Judy admitted. "But I'm not sure how."

"Ooh, I know just the thing to help," Fru Fru answered with eagerness.

"What," Judy asked.

"A day at the spa," Fru Fru answered.

"The spa?" Judy asked as she wasn't sure of it.

"Yeah, you know. Were you go to get massages and just generally the place to relax," Fru Ffru explained to her.

"I've never been to one before," Judy admitted. In BunnyBurrow, where Judy grew up, there were no spa's, so she never experienced one before.

"Seriously?" Fru Fru said sounding surprised. "In that case you're coming with me for a Spa day."

"I'm not sure," Judy said sounding concerned.

"Trust me, you'll love it. Plus, you haven't stopped working since you came to Zootopia," Fru Fru insisted.

Judy sighed and said to Fru Fru, "Alright fine, I'll come with you to the spa."

"There you go, you'll have a lovely time," Fru Fru squealed "I'll have the limo pick you up tomorrow morning at 9:00 Am."

"Okay Fru Fru, I'll see ya tomorrow," Judy said to her.

"Okay, bye," Fru Fru said to Judy

"Bye," Judy replied. Then she hung up the phone.

Judy just sat there and groaned. She then heard a loud noise from the other side of her wall. It was her neighbours Bucky and Pronk Oryx-Anderson.

"DON'T BE SO GROUCHY, YOU'RE IN FOR A TREAT TOMORROW!" Bucky yelled through the wall.

"LEAVE HER ALONE, DON'T YOU HEAR SHE'S NOT THE RELAXING TYPE!" Pronk yelled at his partner.

"OH, SHUT UP."

"YOU SHUT UP."

"YOU SHUT UP."

They continued arguing, which annoyed Judy.

"I need a new place," Judy sighed to herself.

"BUT YOU'LL MISS US," Pronk yelled through the wall.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that chapter is done. Onto the next one.**


	2. Picking up Octavia

**A.N. Hey folks, second chapter here. A little note, the name Octavia Otterton was created by my fellow writer friend, VickyT36. Anyway, here's the story.**

* * *

It was 9:00AM in Savannah Central, and Judy was waiting outside for Fru Fru with the limbo. She was wearing her wide-neck grey shirt and black trousers. She saw the limo as it pulled up in front of her. The driver's door opened, and it was revealed to be Mr Renato Manchas. He walked to back door of the limo.

"Hey, Mr Manchas," how're you feeling?" Judy asked, remembering what happened the last time she saw him.

"I'm feeling better now," Manchas replied. Then he looked down with guilt on his face. "I'm sorry for nearly…hurting you, last time we saw each other."

"It wasn't your fault, you weren't yourself," Judy said, trying to make Manchas feel better. "What matters, is that your cured now."

"Thank you, Miss Hopps," Manchas thanked her. "Right, best be going now."

Mr Manchas then opened the door and Judy got in. When she did, she saw Fru Fru sitting across. She was wearing her green dress. The two girls then hugged and Fru Fru gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Judy, excited for your first trip to the spa?" Fru Fru asked with a big smile.

"Yeah, sure," Judy replied, not sounding so enthusiastic.

"Oh, come on, Judy. You'll love it," Fru Fru said, trying to encourage her. Then she turned her head to the front. "Okay, Mr Manchas, take us to the Otterton's house first, please."

"Sure thing, Miss Fru Fru," Manchas replied. He then started the limo.

"We're heading to the Otterton's house?" Judy asked, thinking they were heading to the spa first.

"Yeah, I also invited Mrs Otterton to join us," Fru Fru explained.

"Really?" Judy said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, Emmitt and Octavia were around with me and daddy yesterday for a cup of tea. I mentioned our conversation about going to the spa. She said she liked the idea, so I decided invited her. At first, she didn't want to invade our privacy, but I told her it was okay. And after some words from Emmitt, she agreed." Fru Fru explained the whole story to Judy.

"That was nice of you. I'm sure she will love it," Judy said to the shrew.

"I'm sure both of you will," Fru Fru replied. Judy then rolled her eyes.

The limo drove to the Rainforest District and arrived in front of the Otterton's house. Octavia Otterton then came out of the front door and went into the limo. She was a blue shirt, black trousers and patterned blue cardigan.

"Hi ya," Octavia said as she hugged Judy and Fru Fru. "Thank you for inviting me to the spa. This is going to be lovely to just relax."

"Yeah, it will be. This is also Judy's first time at the spa, ever," Fru Fru explained, which made Octavia surprised.

"Really?" Octavia said, all surprised. "You've never had a spa treatment?"

"Yeah. Because they don't have and spa's in Bunnyburrow," Judy explained. "Plus, I've been focused on my career."

"Well then, you're in for a real treat, sweetie," Octavia said with a smile on her face.

"That's what everyone else keep on saying," Judy said, rolling her eyes again.

The limo drove them back to Savannah Central, and they stopped in front of the Spa. After getting out and saying goodbye to Manchas, the girls walked into the spa. While walking, Judy still had an unsure look on her face. This was noticed by Octavia.

"You'll have a lovely time, Judy," Octavia reassured her.

They walked up to the receptionist desk, which was occupied by a beaver.

"Excuse me," Fru Fru said, getting his attention.

"Hello, welcome to Medowing Spa," the beaver replied.

"Appointment for Fru Fru, Hopps and Otterton," Fru Fru asked. The beaver then typed on the computer.

"Ah, yes, here it is," the beaver confirmed, finding their name on the computer. "Just go through that way." He pointed to a door right next to the desk.

The girls then went through the door, ready for the treatment.

* * *

 **A.N. That was the second chapter of the story. The next chapter, the girls will start their treatment. Mr Mancha's full name was on the 'Zootopia Wiki' website. Till next time.**


	3. Massages

**A.N Here is the third chapter of my fanfic and this is where the relaxing begins for the girls. Enjoy**

* * *

The girls got changed out of their clothes and into white fluffy robes. They then went into a room full of head elevated beds. Their they are greeted by an armadillo wearing a white spa uniform.

"Hello, I'm Arnold Dillon, and I will be your host for today," the armadillo introduced himself. Then he saw Fru Fru and smiled. "Ah, miss Fru Fru, so lovely to see you again," Mr Dillion greeted as he kissed Fru Fru's paw.

"It's lovely to see you too Artie. I'm looking forward to this," Fru Fru replied with a smile on her face. Then she turned to Judy and Octavia. "Mr Dillon here is the owner. His spa is my favourite spa in the city, so we became frequent with each other."

"Well it's lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this," Octavia replied to him as Dillon took hold of her paw.

"I'm sure you have been," Dillon said, holding and patting her paw. He then turned to Judy, who had an unsure look on her face and said, "You don't seem that excited, love."

"She's never been to a spa before in her life," Fru Fru whispered, which surprised Dillon.

"Really? Well then, may this be a pleasant experience for you," Dillon reassured her.

Judy just stood there still looking unsure.

"Since this is your first time, we'll start with something simple," Dillon informed her. "Please, take a seat."

Judy and Octavia then sat on those beds that are their size, while Fru Fru sat on a small bed.

Just then a male Ram, Woodchuck and Mouse came in wearing white spa uniforms and they each sat on the stools at the foot of the beds. The woodchuck was in front of Judy, the ram was in front of Octavia and the mouse was in front of Fru Fru.

After preparing their paws/hoofs, the boys began to massage their feet.

After a few seconds of the woodchuck massaging her feet, Judy seemed to really enjoy it as her ears dropped down. Fru Fru noticed this.

"I can see your actually enjoying this," Fru Fru implied as she enjoyed her massage as well. Judy turned to Fru Fru and smiled at her

"This feels so good and relaxing, now I'm glad you made me come here." Judy said sounding all relaxed as she felt the tension going away from her feet.

"I knew you would love it," Fru Fru replied, with a face that said, "I told you so." She then turned to Octavia. "Are you loving this massage, Octavia?"

"This is just what my feet needed. This foot massage is nice but not as nice as the foot massages Emmitt gives me" Octavia said, just sitting back and letting the Ram do his thing.

The girls just sat there and let the boys treat their feet. There were a few giggles from them because it tickled. After an hour they were ready to move on to the next treatment.

They took off their robes and were lying face down on tables with blankets over their lower half. Those same animals came back and began to massage their backs.

"This feels so much better" Judy admitted as she was really relaxed. "I've never felt so relaxed in my whole life."

"Back massages are usually the best," Fru Fru stated as she enjoyed her massage. "A little more to the left, please" she asked the mouse, which he did.

"This is so relaxing, I could just doze off" said Judy as her eyelids began to feel heavy.

"Me too," said Octavia. With that said both Judy and Octavia fell asleep while the boys continued to massage their backs.

After that both Judy and Octavia woke up and the girls were ready for the next course.

* * *

 **A.N. That's the third chapter done. I know what you're thinking, "Shouldn't they have called their feet paws instead of feet", I just decided to have them called feet. Please review and get ready for the next chapter.**


	4. Jacuzzi

**A.N. The spa treatment continues. Enjoy. Also the name Connor and Alex are also originated by VickyT36.**

* * *

Judy, Fru Fru and Octavia all had their massages, not it was time for the next coarse. They got changed into swimsuits and got into a Jacuzzi with fresh aromas next to them. Once inside the heated bubbles are turned on and the girls just sat there and enjoyed the bubbles. Judy and Octavia were using a Jacuzzi that was their size, while at the side of it was Fru Fru in a mouse sized Jacuzzi. The girls were enjoying the bubbles

"These bubbles are so warm and relaxing," Judy said, as she enjoyed the bubbles.

"Yeah, an otter like me can get use to these waters." Octavia stated as she got lower in the bubbles. "Plus, the aromas smell great." The breathed some in.

"So, Octavia, how're your boys?" Judy asked Octavia.

Octavia had two sons. Eight-year-old Conner and six-year-old Alex.

"They're fine, still being my handsome boys," Octavia replied with a loving smile.

Fru Fru turned her head to Judy.

"So, Judy, how's Nicky?" Fru Fru asked her.

"He's fine, he's doing well on the force, but annoys the chief with that smart mouth of his," Judy stated with a chuckle.

"Can't believe how far Nicky has gone. He used to have nothing good for him but now, now he's doing something good with his life, and he has you Judy," Fru Fru explained her experience with Nick.

"Yeah, Nick seems like a nice guy, I think you're lucky to have met him," Octavia complimented about the fox.

"When Nick and I met we didn't get along, but after I took the case to find Emmitt, I found that he was the last person to see him, so I blackmailed him into helping me find him and we ended up growing close," Judy explained to Fru Fru and Octavia

"So, things ended up great for the both of us" Octavia pointed out.

"Yeah," Judy replied.

Then Arnold Dillon came into the room and walked to the girls.

"I hope everything is to your satisfactory?" Dillon asked, tending to his three customers.

"Yeah, everything is wonderful, Artie" Fru Fru said and Judy and Octavia agreed.

"I'm glad you are liking this" Dillion replied. He then turned to Judy and asked, "Are you enjoying your very first spa treatment Miss Hopps?"

"Yeah, this is what I needed, I never had one because there are no spa's in my hometown in BunnyBurrow" Judy explained as she was relaxing in the Jacuzzi.

"BunnyBurrow?" Dillion asked, sounding curious.

"It's where I grew up, it's a small are with lots of farms and a small town" Judy explained.

"Hmmm, no spa's in BunnyBurrow?" Mr Dillion muttered, as if he was thinking of something.

"Whatcha thinking about Artie?" Fru Fru questioned her friend.

"Lately I've been thinking about leaving Zootopia and opening a new spa somewhere quiet" said Dillion

"Really? But what would happen to this spa?" Fru Fru said, looking worried.

"I plan on leaving this spa to my assistant Freddie Dean. Only trouble was I had no idea where to open up shop. But after hearing you explaining BunnyBurrow, that sounds like the perfect place to open up my new spa" Dillion explained with a big smile on his face.

"That, doesn't sound like a bad idea. Lots of rabbits in Bunnyburrow, including my parents work hard all the time. They could do with treatments as well," Judy said, thinking of how her friends and family could use a time at a spa.

"I thought you weren't the relaxing type Judy?" Fru Fru questioned with a raised brow.

"Yeah, but after experiencing this treatment, I won't mind relaxing every once in a while" Judy explained. "And I'm sure that a spa treatment is what bunnies in Bunnyburrow need as well."

"Well then I'll have to do some more research on BunnyBurrow and see if there are any places that would be perfect for the spa," Dillon said as he started leaving. "You continue to enjoy your experience!" Dillon called out as he was leaving.

The girls continued soaking in the Jacuzzi.

* * *

 **A.N. Hope you enjoyed that, only a few more chapters to go now. Pls Review**


	5. Beauty is everything

**A.N Here we go again, enjoy.**

* * *

As Judy, Octavia and Fru Fru were finished in the Jacuzzi, they got changed into their white robes and they'd laid down on beds. Those same mammals that gave them their massages came into the room. After preparing they started to give the girls a facial. Judy wasn't sure about this.

"Why are they putting stuff all over our faces?" Judy asked with confusion.

"It's to make your face more soft and shiny" Fru Fru explained.

"Plus, it's good for the fur," Octavia pointed out.

After getting the cream on their faces, they just let it sink in with cucumbers over their faces

"And why are their cucumbers over our eyes?" Judy questioned again.

"It's to get the wrinkles out from around our eyes," Fru Fru explained again. "You really need to know more about beauty tips, girl."

After letting their facials dry, the spa workers peeled them of the girls faces and Judy was amazed of what it did.

"My fur never felt this soft before," Judy said with amazement.

"It sure makes you look more beautiful sweetie," Octavia stated as she was feeling how soft her face was.

After aweing of how their face's felt, the girls were ready for their next treatment. They were sitting on chairs while they were their feet in water at the bottom of the chairs.

Then those three same mammals came, and each sat in front of the same girl they massaged earlier. They then started to give them pedicures.

"I just love pedicures," Fru Fru said with excitement.

"What are pedicures?" Judy asked, which once again surprised Fru Fru and Octavia.

"It's when they make our feet and toe claws more pretty and softer," Fru Fru explained. "Bunnyburow really needs to know these things."

The boys started out by taking the girl's feet out of the water and giving one of them a scrub. It made Judy lightly laugh.

"(Chuckles) It tickles," Judy stated as the woodchuck continued scrubbing.

"Yep. That's how I felt when I got my first foot scrubbing," Fru Fru stated as she let the mouse scrub her feet.

"It helps make them softer," Octavia said as she enjoyed the foot scrubbing.

The boys then moved on to rubbing lotion on their feet. The girls found it relaxing.

"This feels nice," Judy said, enjoying the lotion.

"Yeah, it does," Octavia replied, also enjoying the lotion.

After letting the lotion soak in, they gave their feet a brush.

They then gave their toe claws a filing and polishing. After they were done, their toe claws sparkled.

"Wow, I didn't know my feet and claws could be this pretty" Judy said, awing at her pretty feet.

"They are pretty" Octavia agreed, admiring her feet as well.

Finally, they sat down at a table and put their paws on towels. Then they were given manicures. Fru Fru then turned to Judy.

"In case you don't know what this is sweetie, their making our claws pretty, just like they did with our tow claws," Fru Fru explained to Judy

After giving their claws the same treatment, painting, and drying, their claws were pretty, just like their toe claws. And Judy once again was admiring how pretty they were.

"Who knew a bunny from the country side would get such beauty treatment," Judy said, admiring the beauty treatment she has received.

"Honey, beauty is everything," Fru Fru stated, which caused Judy and Octavia to roll their eyes.

* * *

 **A.N. That was my fifth chapter. Only one more chapter left and that's my first ever fanfic done (Which I've re-written). Please review**


	6. Ending all relaxed

**A.N. This is it, the last chapter of my first ever fanfic. Please enjoy and please review.**

* * *

It was nearly four o'clock and the girl's Spa day was over. They got changed back into their regular clothes and where heading for the front entrance.

"This was a very nice day, I'm glad you forced me to come" Judy admitted as they were walking.

"I'm told you would love it" Fru Fru said with a smirk on her face.

"Well I found it relaxing as well, thank you for inviting me" Octavia thanked them.

The girls walked to the front door and they saw Mr Dillon

"I see you ladies had a lovely spa day," Dillion observed by the girl's faces and body movement.

"Yep, most relaxing day I've ever had," Judy said with her ears down

"I'm glad you liked it Miss Hopps. Anyway, I've been looking up BunnyBurrow and I'm positive it's the perfect place to move and open a new spa," Dillon informed with a smile on his face.

"I'm sure it's a good place, but I will miss you when you leave" Fru Fru said with a sad look on her face.

"I will miss you too," Dillon said with a sad look on his face as well. Then he took her tiny paw into his. "But this place will still be in business, and I'll come visit sometime"

"I know you will," Fru Fru said with hope.

After saying goodbye to Dillon, the girls walk outside where Mr Manchas was waiting for them in the limo. They get in the limo and drive off feeling relaxed. Then they got to talking.

"Do you think that Mr Dillion will open that spa in BunnyBurrow?" Octavia wondered to the Judy and Fru Fru.

"If I know Arnold, he'll open it up, and it will be popular," Fru Fru said, knowing Dillion.

"I just wonder how my family would react to the spa?" Judy said, wondering about her family.

* * *

 **A few months later in BunnyBurrow**

Mr Dillon had managed to open his new spa in Bunnyburrow. At first some bunnys weren't sure, but they loved the treatments the spa would give them.

Mr Dillon was in the spa, talking on the phone.

"The new spa is doing great so far. It's cheaper than the one back in Zootopia, but the bunnies here love it. I think our new customer would agree," Dillon said as looked at a customer.

It was a rabbit who was wearing a green sleeveless shirt with a navy-blue skirt. This was Judy Hopps' mother Bonnie Hopps. She was currently getting a foot massage from one of the new employees (a pig). She appeared to love it, as her ears were down.

"Are you enjoying your treatment, madam?" Dillon asked Bonnie Hopps.

"Heavenly," Bonnie described it in one word. She was really enjoying the treatment on her feet. "Feels like so much tension from working on the farm and taking care of the kids is melting away. I'm glad my daughter suggested this to me."

"I'm glad you're liking it" Dillon said from the door. "Your daughter Judy was the one who helped me come up with the idea of opening the spa here."

"I'm glad she did," Bonnie said, still relaxed by the treatment. "You don't know how many bunnies here would love this."

"And I'm sure they will," Dillion said, knowing that Bunnyburrow will be a little more relaxed.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **A.N. Well, that's it, the last chapter of my very first story. I have more ideas which I hope to publish soon. Please review. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
